


97 - Safety First

by ArianiLee



Series: 100 Thèmes AkuRoku [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Random 90's stuff, Saint Seiya
Genre: 100 Themes, M/M, New World, OXIII versus Saints, Safety first, Someone's getting his ass kicked, x-over
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Lors d'une mission de reconnaissance dans un monde inconnu, Roxas et Axel rencontrent des adversaires tels qu'ils n'en ont jamais affrontés. Roxas avait raison de se méfier.





	97 - Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> Bêtalecture : Sangrylah  
> Disclaimer : Tout à Square Enix et Masami Kurumada  
> Beat it - Michael Jackson

* * *

_They told him, "Don't you ever come around here._   
_Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear."_   
_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_   
_So beat it, just beat it_   
_You better run, you better do what you can_   
_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_   
_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_   
_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_   
_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_   
_No one wants to be defeated_

* * *

\- Un nouveau monde? Demanda le Numéro XIII, méfiant.  
\- Ouais, répondit Axel en s’étirant, l’air prêt à partir en guerre. Le Sanctuaire, que ça s’appelle.  
Roxas fit la grimace.  
\- Franchement, ça me plaît pas… Je veux dire, depuis que le Supérieur a découvert ce nouveau système solaire, il me semble que les missions de reconnaissance deviennent carrément périlleuses.  
Si sa mémoire était juste, Xemnas avait envoyé Luxord et Xigbar dans un monde appelé « Millenium d’Argent ». Ils s’y étaient fait botter le cul et capturer par un groupe de filles en minijupe, et en étaient revenus, peu fiers, chargés d’une missive de la reine Sérénité, souveraine de l’endroit. Cette dernière lui disait gentiment mais fermement que s’il s’avisait de lui renvoyer des espions elle lui enverrait, elle, ses justicières en uniforme, et qu’elles ne feraient pas de quartier. Peu désireux de voir une bande d’adolescentes costumées venir griffer le sol de la Citadelle avec leurs talons aiguilles, il se l’était tenu pour dit.  
Xaldin et Lexaeus, eux, étaient partis en mission de reconnaissance dans un autre nouveau monde, une terre post-apocalyptique d’où ils avaient réussi à s’échapper d’extrême justesse après s’être heurtés à un autochtone, un certain Ken Shiro, qui leur avait dit qu’ils étaient morts mais qu’ils ne le savaient pas encore. Le type en question leur avait tellement cassé la gueule qu’il avait fallu trois jours de soins intensifs avant que les autres Similis commencent à les reconnaître à autre chose que leur manteau et leurs cheveux. Même Marluxia s’était fait battre à son propre jeu par un adolescent aux cheveux roux, qui s’était transformé sans prévenir en une créature mi-humaine, mi-renard et qui avait lâché sur lui des plantes carnivores. Celles-ci étaient tellement puissantes qu’il n’en avait réchappé que grâce à l’intervention impromptue d’un nabot aux yeux rouges qui avait détourné l’attention de son assaillant en lui parlant, permettant au numéro XI de fuir comme un lâche et de sauver sa peau.  
\- J’ai pas envie de me faire démolir, pesta Roxas. Si le Supérieur me demandait mon avis – oui, je sais, c’est pas le cas et ça risque pas d’arriver – je lui dirais de refermer l’accès à ce système avant que ça se termine en déclaration de guerre. Il nous envoie au casse-pipe gratuitement. Les autres n’ont pas vu l’ombre d’un sans-cœur là où ils sont allés, et je parie que ce sera la même chose pour nous.  
Axel ricana.  
\- Tout va bien se passer, va. Je serai là et je te protégerai, alors tu n’as pas à avoir peur.  
Il voulut passer un bras autour des épaules du Numéro XIII mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement.  
\- J’ai pas peur ! Pour qui tu me prends ? J’ai juste pas envie d’aller me faire massacrer pour rien par une bande d’énergumènes à peine humains, c’est tout ! Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?  
Axel hocha la tête.  
\- Oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu’on doit y aller. Je te promets qu’on sera prudents. Alors arrête de râler et suis-moi. J’ouvre le chemin.  
Le Numéro VIII tendit le bras et, une crispation de concentration fronçant ses sourcils, fit apparaître un Couloir des Ténèbres. Il y entra et Roxas, bien qu’à contrecœur, lui emboîta le pas.  
Ils ressortirent de l’autre côté, dans un endroit qui n’était sans rappeler le Colisée de l’Olympe. Ils se trouvaient au pied d’une longue volée d’escalier de pierre et en haut se dressait un grand temple dont ils distinguaient jusque là les colonnades. Le ciel était bleu et un soleil magnifique brillait au zénith.  
Plissant les yeux, Roxas distingua une montagne derrière la maison de pierre, et plusieurs constructions similaires s’alignaient jusqu’au sommet, reliées les une aux autres par d’interminables volées d’escaliers. Derrière aux s’étendait une ville peuplée d’être humains qu’ils distinguaient d’où ils étaient. Axel commença à monter l’escalier.  
\- Personne pour nous agresser dès la sortie, fit-il remarquer à Roxas qui le suivait, l’air toujours aussi méfiant.  
\- Ça peut encore venir, ne te rassure pas trop vite, dit-il, morose.  
Axel se retourna pour lui sourire.  
\- Ne soit pas défaitiste. Allez, allons voir ce qu’il y a là-haut.  
\- D’accord, accepta le blond, résigné.  
Ils n’avaient de toute façon guère le choix. Tout en avançant, il observa le monde qui les entourait. Au loin, il voyait le soleil et la mer, il supposa donc qu’ils devaient être sur une île. Ses yeux s’habituant à la clarté du soleil, il distingua mieux l’enfilade de temples sur le flanc de la montagne et remarqua qu’au sommet de celle-ci se dressait une immense statue. Celle-ci représentait une femme casquée qui tenait dans sa main gauche un bouclier. Sa main droite était levée comme pour présenter un objet, mais elle était vide.  
Roxas transpirait abondamment. Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour arriver en vue du premier pallier, et il faisait aussi chaud qu’à Agrabah. Axel n’était pas le moins du monde incommodé par la température mais Roxas haletait lourdement. Jamais il n’avait été aussi heureux de retrouver du terrain plat, et il s’arrêta, les mains sur les hanches, pour reprendre son souffle. Axel le regardait en souriant.  
\- Ben quoi, t’es déjà fatigué ? Demanda-t-il, goguenard.  
\- Je te hais, répliqua Roxas en lui jetant son regard le plus noir.  
La colonnade du premier temple se dressait à une quinzaine de mètres d’eux, plongée dans une ombre qui promettait quelques degrés de moins. Motivé par cette idée, Roxas se redressa et se remit à marcher.  
\- Tu comptes aller jusqu’où ? Demanda-t-il à Axel.  
\- Jusqu’en haut, tant qu’à faire. On dirait que c’est désert, dans le…  
\- Arrêtez-vous, dit soudain une voix calme derrière eux.  
Ils se figèrent. Très lentement, Roxas se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Deux personnes se tenaient en haut de l’escalier qu’ils venaient de monter. Comment avaient-ils pu les suivre sans que lui ou Axel se rende compte de leur présence ?  
\- Vous sortez d’où ? Demanda à voix haute le Numéro VIII, qui semblait s’être fait la même réflexion.  
\- Ils ont dû se téléporter, proposa Roxas à l’attention de son partenaire.  
\- Il est impossible de se téléporter dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire, répondit un des deux « intrus » - le même qui avait déjà parlé auparavant. C’était un jeune homme blond. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules et cachaient une partie de son visage. L’œil visible était bleu clair, et son expression était plutôt froide. Il portait une armure blanche dont le casque, une paire d’ailes qui scintillaient dans la lumière du soleil, entourait son visage d’un cadre éblouissant.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer, reprit-il de cette même voix calme. Vous vous trouvez dans le Sanctuaire d’Athéna et ceci (il pointa la construction dans leur dos) est la Maison du Bélier. Vous ne pouvez pas passer.  
Axel leva un sourcil.  
\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je vois pas en quoi le fait que ce truc s’appelle le temple du mouton devrait nous empêcher d’avancer.  
La Clé du Destin se retint de se frapper le front d’exaspération. Axel et son tact légendaire… S’il y avait jusque là eu la moindre chance que leurs interlocuteurs n’aient pas d’intentions belliqueuses, il venait de la ruiner. Diplomatie, zéro pointé. Le regard du blond en face se durcit et la deuxième personne fit un pas en avant en étendant un bras devant lui comme pour le retenir.  
\- Vous vous trouvez devant la demeure du chevalier d’or du Bélier, étranger, prends garde à tes paroles, dit-il à Axel.  
Comme l’autre, il avait de longs cheveux, mais ils étaient châtains et ses yeux étaient noisette. Il portait également une armure dont la couleur – rose grenadine – ne faisait qu’ajouter à la douceur de ses traits. Son visage était si fin qu’on aurait presque dit une fille. Sa voix et sa silhouette étaient en complet désaccord avec cet aspect féminin, mais il restait très androgyne. Des chaînes argentées enroulées autour de ses avant-bras décoraient les poignets de son armure.  
Roxas se tourna vers Axel, anxieux – il n’était déjà plus à une bourde près et il espérait qu’il n’allait pas vanner ce garçon. Marluxia était la preuve non-vivante que les roses ont des épines – parfois empoisonnées. Mais son partenaire n’avait pas de plaisanterie sous le coude, cette fois. Il se contenta de se tourner vers lui pour lui dire à voix basse :  
\- Quand je dis « Vas-y », on y va. Je prends le blond.  
Roxas se décomposa.  
\- Axel, n-  
\- Vas-y !  
Tout se passa très vite. Axel matérialisa ses chakrams et les balança en direction du jeune homme blond. Les roues crantées et enflammées filèrent en tournoyant droit sur leur cible qui ne bougeait pas d’un pouce puis, soudain, ils rebondirent. Axel les rattrapa au vol.  
Il fallut une seconde à Roxas pour comprendre à quoi les armes s’étaient heurtées. Bien qu’il ne l’ait pas vu bouger, le garçon châtain s’était rapproché de l’autre et avait levé le bras droit. Il ne voyait plus la chaîne enroulée autour mais il se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas disparu. À une vitesse telle qu’il arrivait à peine à la voir, elle s’était déroulée et l’enveloppait, lui et son compagnon, dans un tourbillon d’acier. Cet étrange phénomène lui donna un peu le vertige.  
\- Rolling Defense, dit le garçon en s’adressant à lui, comme pour lui expliquer ce qu’il faisait.  
À nouveau, tout s’enchaîna trop rapidement. Roxas ouvrit la bouche, il ne savait trop pour quoi dire mais pour dire quelque chose, puis Axel bougea et lança en direction des deux garçons une gerbe de flammes. Roxas ne vit rien, il entendit simplement une exclamation – « Diamond Dust ! » et une rafale d’air glacé le balaya, le faisant reculer. Des cristaux de glace arrêtèrent les flammes du Numéro VIII avant de les geler littéralement. L’attaque frappa Axel de plein fouet. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et fit un vol plané de deux mètres qui l’envoya s’encastrer dans une des colonnes de l’entrée du temple. Roxas se précipita vers lui.  
\- Axel ? Tout va bien ?  
Son partenaire se releva lentement. Il frissonnait. Ses cheveux et son manteau étaient couverts de givre.  
\- Ça v-va, grelotta-t-il. J’ai j-juste f-froid.  
Roxas se tourna vers les deux gardiens. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains baissa son bras et la chaine se ré-enroula autour comme un serpent. Ils avancèrent vers eux d’un pas tranquille.  
\- Roxas, dit Axel à voix basse  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Quand je te le dirai, cours à l’intérieur. On va traverser cette maison.  
\- C’est une très m-  
\- Cours !  
\- Khalisō.  
Axel fut coupé net dans son élan et se retrouva pétrifié sur place. Roxas vit un cercle blanc et vaporeux apparaître autour de lui à hauteur de son torse en tournant doucement. Il se dédoubla deux fois, puis trois, et les anneaux commencèrent à se resserrer. Le Numéro VIII était blême et haletait. Il avait l’air de souffrir.  
Roxas se tourna vers le garçon blond qui tendait un doigt vers son ami. Il matérialisa ses Keyblades et se précipita sur lui.  
\- Great Capture !  
Il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur lui, entravant ses bras et ses jambes, et il manqua de peu tomber par terre. Il lâcha ses armes qui heurtèrent le sol et disparurent dans des gerbes lumineuses. Lorsqu’il eut retrouvé son équilibre, il vit qu’il s’agissait à nouveau de la chaîne du garçon à l’armure rose. L’étreinte du métal n’était pas douloureuse, juste assez serrée pour l’empêcher de bouger. Il se tourna vers Axel qui semblait sur le point de s’effondrer.  
\- Enlève-lui ça ! Cria-t-il au blond. Arrête, laisse-le ! Tu lui fais mal ! C’est dangereux pour lui, arrête ! On est désolés, d’accord !? Lâche-le, je t’en supplie !  
Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, l’air étonné, et d’un geste de la main, il dissipa les anneaux de glace. Axel s’écroula sur le sol de pierre. Roxas voulut aller vers lui et tomba.  
\- Rappelle ta chaîne, Shun, entendit-il.  
Roxas sentit le piège se défaire en glissant et dès qu’il put à nouveau bouger, il se précipita vers Axel. Celui-ci avait les yeux vitreux et respirait à peine.  
\- AXEL ! Cria le blond. Parle-moi, s’il te plaît ! Bouge, dis quelque chose !  
Il entendit les deux garçons qui approchaient.  
\- C’est la première fois que je vois ça, dit le blond. Le Khalisō sert juste à immobiliser, ce n’est pas une attaque. Il ne devrait pas –  
\- Quand on jette de l’eau sur une flamme, ça l’éteint ! Cria Roxas, furieux. S’il meurt, je t’arrache le cœur !  
Celui qui s’appelait Shun s’agenouilla près d’eux et secoua la tête.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas si grave.  
Il posa une main sur le torse d’Axel et Roxas voulut l’en chasser mais il se sentit soudain enveloppé dans une chaleur douce et réconfortante. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu’une brume de lumière rosée les enveloppait tous trois, et il comprit que c’était le garçon qui faisait ça. Le blond resta debout à côté, les bras croisés, l’air impavide. Rapidement, Axel reprit des couleurs. Il papillota et remua. Le jeune homme s’écarta de lui et se releva.  
\- Désolé, dit le blond en s’approchant à son tour. Je n’avais pas l’intention de t’attaquer.  
Axel, l’air étourdi, lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu’il avait à disposition et Roxas le soutint.  
\- Et tu voulais faire quoi, alors ?  
\- T’empêcher d’entrer. Je voulais juste t’immobiliser, je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé.  
\- C’est de la glace, ton truc, répliqua vertement Roxas.  
Axel tendit la main et alluma une flamme. Le feu vacilla et chuinta un peu, comme s’il prenait sur du bois humide.  
\- Le froid est nocif pour moi, c’est tout. Question de nature.  
\- C’est comme toi, Hyoga. Rappelle-toi Hagen de Mérak, à Asgard, dit le brun à son compagnon.  
\- Je n’ai pas oublié.  
Il y avait quelque chose dans le son de sa voix, plus froide, qui disait « Comment pourrais-je ne pas m’en souvenir ? », mais Roxas s’en fichait.  
\- Mais c’est quoi, cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il. Et vous êtes qui ?  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers lui.  
\- Je suis Hyoga, chevalier de bronze du Cygne, dit le blond.  
\- Shun, chevalier de bronze d’Andromède, dit le garçon au doux visage.  
Axel se mit debout et vacilla. Roxas le retint.  
\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le chevalier du Cygne.  
\- Je m’appelle Roxas. Je suis le Numéro XIII de l’Organisation, la Clé du Destin.  
Tant pis pour l’anonymat. Eux aussi, ils pouvaient crâner en leur servant des titres ronflants.  
\- Je suis Axel, le Numéro VIII. La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes, pour ne pas vous servir.  
Hyoga croisa à nouveau les bras.  
\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites au Sanctuaire ? Demanda-t-il.  
Roxas haussa les épaules.  
\- De la reconnaissance. On a aucune intention de vous envahir, on chasse des créatures appelées Sans-Cœur. Ce sont des monstres faits d’ombre et de Ténèbres qui volent le cœur des gens.  
Présenté comme ça, ça lui donnait l’impression de servir une cause plus louable que le simple objectif de la Confrérie. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard.  
\- Il n’y a rien de ce genre, ici. Et de toute façon, nous sommes là pour veiller à la sécurité de cet endroit. Vous n’y trouverez rien de maléfique qui ne se fasse pas déjà régler son compte par un chevalier ou par des gardes.  
Axel grogna.  
\- Et si on essaye de passer quand même ?  
Hyoga sourit.  
\- Hé bien, même si on vous laissait passer, vous vous feriez pulvériser par le chevalier du Bélier, démolir par le chevalier du Taureau, anéantir par le chevalier des Gémeaux, trucider par le chevalier du Cancer, foudroyer par le chevalier du Lion, pacifier par le chevalier de la Vierge, exécuter par le chevalier de la Balance, torturer à mort par le chevalier du Scorpion, clouer par le chevalier du Sagittaire, pourfendre par le chevalier du Capricorne, congeler par le chevalier du Verseau ou empoisonner par le chevalier des Poissons.  
\- Tu oublies Ikki, intervint Shun.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui. Il est allé voir Shaka.  
\- D’accord. Vous avez donc aussi une chance de vous faire rôtir par le chevalier du Phénix. Et s’il est allé voir la Vierge, c’est qu’il devait être de mauvais poil, en plus. Je vous le déconseille vivement.  
\- Tu fais passer mon frère pour un caractériel, Hyoga.  
\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais déjà reçu le Hōō Genma Ken, Shun. J’en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des jours.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, vous perdez votre temps ici, dit Shun en s’adressant à nouveau à Roxas et Axel. Vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez, alors ne nous obligez pas à nous battre contre vous. Je n’ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal.  
Roxas voyait dans ses yeux aussi clairement qu’il avait pu lire dans son esprit qu’il disait la vérité. Il se tourna vers Axel, espérant qu’il soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.  
\- Tu m’avais promis qu’on serait prudents, Axel, lui dit-il. Ne prenons pas plus de risques inutiles, d’accord ?  
Le roux se redressa enfin complètement et haussa les épaules.  
\- Si ces deux-là sont des chevaliers de bronze, j’ai aucune envie de rencontrer un chevalier d’or, quoi que ça veuille dire. Je suis pas suicidaire.  
Roxas poussa un soupir de soulagement et vit le chevalier Andromède sourire.  
\- C’est une sage décision, dit le chevalier du Cygne.  
\- Tant pis pour Xemnas. T’avais raison, il faut refermer cet accès avant qu’un de nous se fasse tuer. On est encore en vie uniquement parce qu’ils l’ont bien voulu, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
Roxas hocha la tête.  
Ils repartirent d’où ils étaient venus après avoir salué les deux chevaliers qui leur avaient administré la peignée de leur vie en se disant qu’il valait mieux être en vie et humiliés que morts. À l’exception de Saïx, tous les membres de l’Organisation organisèrent un piquet de grève et après trois jours de manifestation, le Supérieur accepta de céder à leurs exigences. L’accès au système solaire inconnu fut refermé, et ils n’y retournèrent plus jamais. Mais Roxas et Axel n’oublièrent jamais qu’ils s’étaient fait mater par deux adolescents à qui ça n’avait manifestement demandé aucun effort, et ne commirent plus jamais l’erreur de se croire plus forts que tout le monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Au cas où vous auriez moins de 25 ans...
> 
> Le « Millenium d’Argent », c’est en fait le Royaume de la Lune dont Sailormoon est la princesse héritière et la reine future. L’autre monde auquel je fais allusion est celui de « Ken le Survivant ». « Tu es mort, mais tu ne le sais pas encore » est une des répliques les plus caractéristiques du héros. L’adversaire de Marluxia était Yohko Kurama, un démon à apparence humaine doté d’un immense pouvoir sur les plantes issu de la série « YuYu Hakushô », et il a été interrompu pour son compagnon de taille réduite mais non moins démoniaque, Hieï. Et c’est tout pour les clins d’œil d’une autre époque ! 
> 
> Glossaire Saint Seiya pour les néophytes :
> 
> Rolling Defense : (En version Française : « Chaîne Nébulaire, protège-moi. ») L’extrémité défensive de la Chaîne d’Andromède tourne autour de celui qu’elle protège, formant un bouclier réputé infranchissable dont la vitesse peut atteindre celle de la lumière.  
> Great Capture : (« Que la Chaîne Nébulaire resserre son étreinte. ») L’extrémité défensive de la Chaîne d’Andromède enferme l’adversaire dans une étreinte capable d’immobiliser un ours.  
> Ces deux techniques permettent au chevalier Andromède de passer à l’attaque en utilisant l’autre extrémité de la Chaîne Nébulaire, mais Shun est un grand pacifiste et évite en général de le faire.  
> Diamond Dust : (« La Poussière de Diamant ») L’attaque « de base » de Hyoga et de son maître, Camus du Verseau. Une attaque de glace dont l’intensité varie. Hyoga est capable d’atteindre le Zéro Absolu, soit -273,15°C.  
> Khalisō: (Traduit du Russe кольцо, cette technique s’appelle en VF « Cercle de Glace ») Un anneau formé de cristaux de glace apparaît et se multiplie tout en se resserrant. Il s’agit d’une technique d’immobilisation et non d’une attaque.  
> Hōō Genma Ken : (« L’Illusion du Phénix ») Le chevalier Phénix frappe son adversaire d’un rayon qui lui transperce le front et le cerveau. Selon la personne qui reçoit l’attaque, celle-ci provoque des hallucinations terrifiantes ou force le sujet à revivre les pires moments de sa vie. En fonction de sa résistance mentale, celui qui subit cette technique est immobilisé, déconcentré, devient fou ou meurt sur le coup. La seule personne à l’avoir reçue sans en ressentir le moindre effet est Shaka de la Vierge, qui n’a aucun point faible.  
> « Rappelle-toi Hagen de Mérak, à Asgard. » : Hagen de Mérak, le Guerrier Divin d’Epsilon, est un adversaire que Hyoga affronte dans une grotte volcanique pleine de lave. C’est un chevalier du froid et il a grandi en Sibérie, où il a aussi été formé. La chaleur est mauvaise pour lui.
> 
> Si je vous ai donné envie de regarder les « Chevaliers du Zodiaque », dites-le-moi ! Ce dessin animé est tellement crypto-gay qu’on jurerait que c’était fait exprès x )


End file.
